teenwolffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Katie Whittemore
"I know archaic Latin" - Katie to Scott, Allison and Stiles in "Madness" Twelfth chapter of Make Me A Believer Katie Whittemore is used by me - Muggleborn-Phoenix - in my Fanfiction series: '''The Katie Whittemore series'.'' The series center's on Katie's journey as she returns from living in London, England to her hometown Beacon Hills, California, where she learns that not everything is as it seems and that the very things she had been studying in London are real and running around the town. After returning home from Bales College, Katie attends Beacon Hills High School, where she is re-acquainted with her childhood friend Danny Mahealani and her brother Jackson, who also served as her best friend. She enrolls during the second semester of her sophomore year. She lives with her parents Ashley and David Whittemore, and across the street from Isaac Lahey. Her house number is 890, and the house itself is strikingly modern in design. Katie is notably a good student. She rivals Lydia at social status and is considered beautiful by most guys at school. For the first sixteen-years of her life, Katie believed that David Whittemore was her biological father, until it was revealed in [We Might Fall] that she was in fact conceived after a drunken one-night stand between Raphael McCall and her mother Ashley. Katie's birthday is June 18th, 1995. Finding An Anchor Finding an Anchor is a mini season which appears prior to the start of the main story of the Katie Whittemore series. It centres on Katie and her brother Jackson, as well as their mother Ashley. At a young age, Katie suffered with an accute phobia of water. A problem which had developed after she nearly drowned in the lake outside of their family's cabin in the woods. Despite having other fears, like spiders and moths, Katie found her aquaphobia was something that she failed to over come... until Jackson decided to help. Whilst on summer vacation, Ashley Whittemore found her youngest child watching her brother playing in the lake and, curiously, asked why she would not join. Katie reveals her fear to her mother, prompting Ashley to explain that she too once had a phobia - the phobia of flying, but she had held to overcome it, and she believed that Katie would also overcome her own fear of water. Intending to help his sister, Jackson took Katie's hand and led her into the cool waters. He constantly reminded her that he was there, and that she would always be safe with him around. He promised her that he would never let anything bad happen to her, and Katie believed him, following further and further into the water, at least until it splashed against her stomach. With the promise that her brother would always be her anchor, Katie overcame her fear of water. Ohana Ohana is a follow-on story from Finding an Anchor. It too takes place prior to the start of the main story of the Katie Whittemore series and centres around Katie and Jackson. It also mentions the Lahey family, mainly Mrs. Lahey, Camden and Isaac. At the tender ages of five, Katie and Jackson are caught playing in the street by their neighbour Mrs. Lahey. She takes them home, and berates Ashley Whittemore for not being able to look after her children properly. Ashley promises that her children will be punished for their misdeeds, and Mrs Lahey leaves. Inside the house, Jackson and Katie are fighting - as per usual. There is a smash and Ashley wanders into the living room to find an antique vase shattered on the floor. She demands to know what happened, resulting in another argument between her children. Putting an end to the fighting, Ashley grounds them both, resulting in a rebuff from Jackson, who states that she cannot punish him because she is not his real mother. After sending her children to their room, Katie finds an old picture album from her family vacation in Hawaii. She finds one of her favourites and sneaks into Jackson's room to show him. She leaves the picture on the bed, tells him "Goodnight, big brother," and rushes downstairs to apologise to her mother. Meanwhile, Jackson stares at the picture and realises that not all family is biological. He starts to understand that while he may not have been a Whittemore by blood, like Katie, but they are still his family. Make Me A Believer Make Me A Believer is the first in main story in the Katie Whittemore series. After returning from London to California, Katie Whittemore enrolls at Beacon Hills High School and his reunited with many old friends and enemies. She meets new girl, Allison Argent and the two form a close sisterly bond, Katie also meets her future abductor/attempted murderer Blake Daehler. While intergrating back into her old life, Katie learns that she has walked through a one-way door into a world that she only imagined existed in books and fairytales. With people mysteriously dying all over town, her brother disappearing at random parts of the day, and her new/old friends acting shifting and out of character, Katie goes to an old friend, Dr. Alan Deaton for answers. Deaton confirms what Katie only knows - the Supernatural World is real. Katie takes this relevation with a pinch of salt, although she is still confused on the random murders. When Scott McCall arrives at the animal clinic, he is surprised to find Katie there, and is even more confused when she reveals that she knows about everything that is happening in Beacon Hills. The two are forced to hide when Deaton reveals that the Hunters are about to return for information on the dead body that is on his examination table. Katie and Scott hide in a custodian closet with Scott listening to the conversation that takes place beyond the closed door. The next morning, Scott reveals to his best friend Stiles that Katie Whittemore knows about their world. Stiles is surprised, but before he can act on his surprise/suspicion, Scott tells him about the Hunters, and what he had learned the previous evening. Outside in the quad, Katie and Allison are having a similar conversation while working on their Biology project. Katie explains to Allison about a book known as a Besitary, and that they need the one her family owns, she also reveals that she as her own Bestiary, but they cannot use hers as it is a novice one. Allison agrees to help Katie get the book from her grandfather, by getting the keys from him later at the Lacrosse game. While Scott plays the game, and Allison plays her part with her grandfather, Katie and Stiles infiltrate the school and the headmasters office. Unfortunately, Stiles is delayed when he sees Lydia crying in her car and tries to console her. Katie, meanwhile, pushes on and is caught by the fugative Isaac Lahey. Isaac takes Katie to Derek, who demands that she tells him all she knows about the Kanima - the creature that is terrorizing Beacon Hills. Katie states that she knows nothing, and even if she didn, she wouldn't tell him. Derek tries to intimidate her, but Katie is unfazed. When the Kanima attacks them, Derek and Katie end up in the pool, with Isaac racing to get help. He finds Erica, Boyd and Stiles, leaving the latter to find Scott. Meanwhile, Katie is using every ounce of her energy to keep both herself and Derek above the water while the Kanima circles around the outside of the pool. The creature touches the water, but recoils, showing an intense fear for the water. Finally, when they others arrive, Katie and Derek are saved by Stiles and Isaac, and Scott fights off the Kanima causing it to flee.Afterwards, Scott and Stiles upload the Bestiary, which had been the memory card on Gerard Argent's key chain, to their laptop as Derek approaches them and reveals he knows what the creature is, but only from stories that he has heard. Inside the school, Isaac is with Katie, waiting for her to change into drier clothes. He peeks after she asks him to turn away so she can change, and Katie catches him out by tricking him into revealing that he had. Isaac blushes and Katie smirks, the two edge closer and kiss for the first time. Despite being unsure of their relationship status, Isaac and Katie end up spending as much time with one another as possible. After their first kiss at the school, their relationship heats up pretty fast. While trying to decipher the Bestiary, Katie and Isaac take their relationship to the next level, and it is not the first time that they come together. Their 'sneaking off' while at school soon attracts the attention of unwanted senior, Blake Daehler. He threatens Katie with going to Headmaster Argent, Katie tells him to stay away from her, or she'll have him arressted for harrasement. Later at lunch, Isaac finds Katie and asks why she has been avoiding him. Katie reveals what happened with Blake and calms Isaac down as he wants to rip Blake apart. The two head outside to a secluded area and kiss again. Category:Muggleborn-Phoenix Category:Original Characters Category:Emissary Category:Druid Category:Druid Characters